


Complementary, Not Matching

by spacejunk (Dreamy_Ideal)



Series: My Youth is Yours [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/spacejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve may have forgotten one tiny detail in his prom planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary, Not Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another tumblr post that I forgot to save.

The streetlights were just beginning to flicker on by the time Sam got home. Finally he could get his weekend started. It wasn’t going to be a relaxing weekend for him, not with the first round of deadlines for senior projects approaching like a sprinter trying to break an Olympic record, but he had the rest of his Friday night to not work.

As he locked his bike up Sam dug into his pocket for his phone. One message was waiting for him. _When are you getting home?_ Steve (or more accurately, 3 huffing emotions, 4 fist emoticons, and a paintbrush).

 _just got back_ , he managed to text while letting himself into his house. _too late to come over?_

“No, it’s okay.”

Sam nearly jumped out of his uniform when he heard Steve’s voice off to his right. Steve was hanging onto the door of the linen closet that he popped out of. “Fucking dickhead!”

“Hey up there!”

“Sorry Mom! Thanks for letting Steve in!” Sam tugged his laughing friend out of the closet and jostled him to his room. “You’re an asshole.”

“Hey, language.” Sam shot him the bird once they were in his room. His TV was already on, though it was muted, and there were a variety of books and magazines spread out on his bed and the floor. Steve settled back onto the bed in the middle of the hurricane. “What took you?”

“Fury’s been on me about leadership classes.” He opened his closet and hung in the doorway as he shrugged out of his jacket. “So I hung out with Rhodes after school and asked about it. Since they’re no good for college applications now I figured I’d find out if they’re a waste of time first.”

“And?”

“Undecided.”

“Well you don’t have a lot of free time.”

“Right?” Once his uniform was off and put away Sam pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from the pile by his desk. “I don’t even know how I can take another class.” He sighed. There was no point in wasting his lazy evening trying to figure it out. Stretching out in his desk chair, he pointed to his overly occupied bed. “Got another project going on?”

“No, it’s for prom.” A smile lit up Steve’s face at once. Prom. Sam hadn’t forgotten about the event, but with his workload he hadn’t really been thinking about it or had a chance to get excited. Especially nowhere near as excited as Steve seemed to be for it.

“Man, I haven’t even bought my ticket.” Steve shuffled through the mess on his bed. A second later he produced a ticket, setting it on top of Sam’s pillow. Okay, he did not expect Steve to pick that up for him. Sam felt that he was underestimating Steve’s enthusiasm for the event. Did he have something planned?

Regardless, it was good looking out on his part. “How much was it?” Sam fully intended to return the money for it. Steve shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. We should figure out this while we have time.” Steve pointed to a magazine. Sam got up and made some space to sit down beside him. Steve had been looking at tuxedos. “I gotta rent one,” he muttered as he turned a page, “so it won’t be like these, but we should figure out the colors at least. We should match but not _match_ , you know?”

Sam looked at Steve in question. Steve continued to flip through the magazine. “You want to match?”

“Complementary,” Steve said, completely normal. Like it was run of the mill for guys going stag to prom to match. Or be complementary. Did the girls do this? “I kind of hate the ‘dates matching completely’ thing. You look better in some colors than I do.” He smiled, almost shy. “A lot of colors really.”

That smile fell in the silence that followed. Sam stared at him, then looked down at the magazine. “But,” Steve said after a while, “if you want to wear the same colors--”

“Date?” Sam met Steve’s eyes again. Now they both looked incredibly confused in the middle of the mess of Steve’s prom prep.

“Yes. Date,” he said slowly.

“You don’t want me to just go to the prom with you, you want me to be your date?”

“Yea Sam, that’s why I asked.”

“You didn’t ask me.”

“Yea I did.”

“Steve, I would remember you asking me to prom. You didn’t.”

Steve’s lips were fixed in a frown, his cheeks red in what had to be annoyance. He stared at his magazine for a moment. Suddenly his hands were over his face and he was groaning loudly.

“I forgot to ask you to prom.”

Sam wasn’t going to bother asking him how. He wanted to know how, and how he managed to forget and assume that Sam agreed, but he could do that later. The question he really wanted to ask was, “is that why you’ve been all prom crazy? Us going together?”

His answer was a groan and a curse. Sam laughed. “Okay.” He couldn’t help but laugh harder when Steven flopped backwards, still hiding his face. “So, since no one asked me, do you want to be my date?”

“I hate you.”

“Yea you do.” Sam twisted so he could lay down beside Steve. His heart did that flutter skip a beat routine that it did whenever he was close close to Steve and not distracted by 700 other things. “Is this a ‘nobody else asked’ kind of thing or like a ‘you didn’t want to ask anyone else’ kind of thing?”

Steve dropped his hands. “You didn’t want anyone else to ask you.” Sam couldn’t do anything but laugh hopelessly over the cocky recovery.

“Says the guy that fantasized so hard about me being his date that he thought it was real.” Steve punched him in his arm before sitting up. “Man you are an aggressive date.”

“Yea I am, now pick a color.”

“You can pick. I look good in a lot of them anyway, remember?”


End file.
